ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: The Final Adventure/Transcript/Part 1
Logos The Film Opening Titles Paramount Pictures Present A Warner Bros Pictures Movie Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: The Final Adventure Part 1 Idea by CLTwins15 '' ''Animated by Paul Ter Voorde Starring: Josh Hutcherson Brogan Ellis Grey Delisle Griffin Tara Strong Montana Thompson Kia Pegg Nisha Nayar Ellen Page Teala Dunn Stephanie Sheh Mae Whitman Anais Fairweather Animated with: Macromedia Flash MX '' ''Special Effects used in: Adobe After Effects '' ''Written by CLTwins15 Dirtected by CLTwins15 'One week later' The finale begins where it's been one week since their return. The Triplets are helping out after becoming heroes but they are in fear when they're targets for revenge. *Lorcan Darcy: How? We didn't know he mysteriously re-appeared. We didn't remember what happened to him! *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan. I remembered now! He dragged into the book! *Lorcan Darcy: Man. He blamed it on us and want to get revenge. *Cillian Darcy: I can't believe it. He's after us to he can kill us. *Lorcan Darcy: I don't feel so good maybe i have to go out for a day. *Cillian Darcy: Okay. Take your time. Lorcan walked outside for the day. Cillian and Lilly are scared. 'Re-Enter Ben Ravencroft and The Darcy Triplets first flashback' At the abandoned carnival. *Carny Owner: Ah, there you are. So, had enough time to look over the property? It's what you're looking for? *Ben Ravencroft: Well, it's garish, ugly and smells like piss. Can't quite make out whether it's bums or rats, but it's piss. I'm a connoisseur when it comes to eau de toilette. As for the rides, any innocent little child getting on one could be maimed or worse. *Carny Owner: So you don't like it? *Ben Ravencroft: Don't like it? I'm crazy for it! *Carny Owner: Okay, okay, that's great. So the price, with what you've mentioned, we can negotiate. *Ben Ravencroft: No need to, sure your price is steep, but as I look around, all I can see is I'll be making a killing. And money? Not a problem. Not anymore. The first flashback begins 6 months go, where Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly were sixtenn years old and they're messing around. *''Young Cillian Darcy: Come on Lorcan! We gotta catch, Lilly!'' *''Young Lorcan Darcy: Ah be quiet, Cillian!'' Before they founded out they were brothers and sister, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly were also best friends. They founded out by an mysterious man. *''Young Ben Ravencroft: Well. Hello, you three.'' *''Young Lilly Darcy: I wasn't allowed to talk to strangers!'' *''Young Ben Ravencroft: I'm not that strange. I'm making my plan to make you three going mad. When i find you three. I will kill you. '' Lilly's in fear. making the Darcy Triplets run back into her house. *''Twilight Sparkle: Everything alright?'' *''Young Lilly Darcy: Mom. Me and the boys are going to leave this place. for real.'' *''Twilight Sparkle: Because of a stranger who's aftering you three?'' *''Young Lilly Darcy: How did he know we're here? Who is he?'' *''Twilight Sparkle: His name is Ben Ravencroft. He's your evil relative you three.'' *''Young Cillian Darcy: Relative?!'' *''Young Lorcan Darcy: You mean that the three of us are really?'' *''Twilight Sparkle: The Darcy Triplets. Cillian, you're the eldest. Lorcan's the middle and Lilly's the youngest.'' *''Young Cillian Darcy: I'm their brother?! Awesome!'' *''Twilight Sparkle: Go!'' The flashback ends. *Carny Owner: Let me tell you something. You ain't going to regret buying this place. It ain't as bad as it looks. *Ben Ravencroft: I hope you're wrong about that. *Carny Owner: Come on, a little spit and polish, you'll have yourself one hell of a carnival. *Ben Ravencroft: Oh, you are so right, and thanks to your smooth salesmanship and your silver tongue, I'm completely sold. Let's shake on it. Ben and the Carny Owner shake hands. *Ben Ravencroft: I can see that you're happy about that. Now, I must dash. There's equipment to rent, plus workers to hire, and of course, I need to secure my main attraction. Uh, do feel free to stick around. The Carnival Owner is dead with a smile. 'Lorcan's Nightmares' Lorcan walks downtown and sees an old haunted carnival he went when he was a kid. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow, It looks like all of my friends may have lots of fun while i was away. I wish I shouldn't have leave... Lorcan walked into the carnival while Frankie sees him feeling bad after what happened. Inside of the carnival, Lorcan remembers his childhood playdate at Fluttershy's. It ends in his fear. *''Fluttershy: Oh, you're awake!'' *''Young Lorcan Darcy: What's going on?'' *''Fluttershy: I don't want you to leave. You need to stay here, with me.'' *''Young Lorcan Darcy: But. I can't stay here! I have to leave because i'm in danger.'' *''Fluttershy: But, now you know a little to much about me..'' Fluttershy pick up a chainsaw. *''Fluttershy: But, I'm going to fix that right away! Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit!'' *''Young Lorcan Darcy: HELP ME! SHE'S CRAZY!!'' *''Fluttershy: We will always be friends, forever!'' *''Young Lorcan Darcy: No! '' *''Fluttershy: So goodbye, my Friend!'' Fluttershy's about to hurt Lorcan but Cillian came to rescue him. *''Young Cillian Darcy: Run, Lorcan! Let's get outta here!'' Flashback ends. Lorcan looks around the Carnival and looks at the mysterious doorway. He walked inside of the mysterious gate and go downstairs. *Lorcan Darcy: Weird. Frankie walked away from the Carnival and walked home. 'Ben Ravencroft kidnaps Cillian and Lilly' At night at home, Cillian and Lilly are worried that Lorcan haven't coming home. *Cillian Darcy: I hate this. Whenever GCPD over in Gotham jailed Joker. I prayed, "Please, God, just keep him there." And then when he escapes, it's, "Please don't let him do something too awful this time." *Lilly Darcy: Cillian, Don't you get it? Lorcan didn't come home an hour ago. It's past our bedtime. *Cillian Darcy: Sure mom was taken Lucy and Megan out for the night and then i have to do something. Then, The Door knocking. *Lilly Darcy: That's odd. We never have someone come here at night in our house before. *Cillian Darcy: Weird. Lilly opened the door. The figure reveals to be Ben Ravencroft who has thugs, One of them knock Lilly out cold. *Cillian Darcy: Lilly! *Ben Ravencroft: I wouldn't worry yet, if I were you. It's just a psychological manifestation, common among librarians. She thinks she's a coffee table edition, though I can't say much for this volume's condition. I mean there's a hole in the jacket and the spine appears to be damaged. *Cillian Darcy: Ravencroft! I'll! Cillian uses his electricity powers to shock him but Ben's thugs grabbed him and punch him. *Ben Ravencroft: Will you? Refreshing to hear, not by the book. Speaking of which, this one won't be walking off the shelf anytime soon. In fact, the idea of her walking anywhere seems remote. But then, that's always a problem with softbacks. Oh, God, literary discussions can get so dry, can't they? Finish him, take him where he needs to be and please, do be careful, Let me do something to Lilly before you take her. The thugs take Cillian out of the house leaving Ben with Lilly. *Ben Ravencroft: It really is a shame you two are making your debut, Ms. Darcy. Sadly, our venue wasn't built for the disabled in mind. *Lilly Darcy: Why are you doing this? *Ben Ravencroft: To prove a point. Here's to revenge.. 'Lorcan meets a Clown and The Darcy Triplets second flashback' Lorcan walks into a mysterious place beneath, he sees an mysterious clown girl. She convinces him to follow her inside of the gate. *Lorcan Darcy: Who are you? *Melanie Williams: My name is Melanie Williams but you can call me Muckle. 'Frankie, Raven and Wonder Woman follows Lorcan' 'Cillian and Lilly's Torture Begins and the Darcy Triplets third flashback' Twilight and Pinkamena strips Cillian and Lilly naked. *Cillian Darcy: Huh? *Lilly Darcy: Wait *Scissors Twilight: Get up! Lilly try to get up. *Lilly Darcy: Please. Fluttershy uses the shocking stick to shock Lilly. *Fluttershy: Get up! Both of you! Cillian and Lilly got their neck strap with dog lace. They got laugh by their previous enemies. They're now down on the ground. *Cillian Darcy: Tell us! What are we doing here?! *Ben Ravencroft: Doing here? I'll tell you why are you two here. You two, are going mad! *Lilly Darcy: Wait... We remember now! You! *Ben Ravencroft: Yes. I'm the one who's getting your revenge for what you did to me! I... Hey! Where's the middle one go?! *Rainbow Factory Dash: He disappears after walking here in. *Ben Ravencroft: He what?! 'The News about Ravencroft's Powers and the Darcy Triplets final flashback' 'Lorcan overcome his fear' Lorcan looks at his final part childhood. His biological father confronting him before he died. *''Mr. Darcy: You... little... pussy. That's what my old man called me. It's like it was my name. And I proved him right by killing all the wrong people. I love you, Lorcan, and I'll never call you anything but your name, but you gotta decide... are you gonna lay there, swallow that blood in your mouth? Or are you gonna stand up, spit it out, and go spill theirs?'' *''Lorcan Darcy: I choose.... the second one. Dad.'' *''Mr. Darcy: Attaboy. It's great meeting you boy.'' Lorcan wakes up and feels his anger once more. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm not afraid anymore. *Melanie Williams: See. You're cured from our fear of carnivals. *Lorcan Darcy: I must end my battle. 'Lorcan vs. Ben Ravencroft' 'Lorcan challenge Cillian into a duel' Everyone cheered for Lorcan defeated Ravencroft. The Mane 6 are finally freed from their infamous selves. *Twilight Sparkle: He did it. *Cillian Darcy: I am so proud of you Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Cillian! But i have an announcement to make. *Lilly Darcy: Sure Lorcan. What is it? *Lorcan Darcy: I have a great adventures with you two but sadly this entire adventure has come to an end. it's all over. *Rainbow Dash: What? So you can come home and take over the business?! *Pinkie Pie: WELCOME HOME PARTY! *Lorcan Darcy: No. The three of us already have a home and besides. I'm leaving my hometown and Ponyvile. My mates over in third street school needs my help. I'm going there. *Cillian Darcy: What?! So that means, This is going to be your last day. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah. I have one last part tomorrow. I can't believe i'm about to say this, but i have no other choice. *Cillian Darcy: Go on. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian. Duel me. *Everyone: WHAT?! *Cillian Darcy: Really? You want to duel me? *Lorcan Darcy: yep. *Cillian Darcy: Ah What the heck? I can have a duel tomorrow. *Lorcan Darcy: really? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah! I'm interested. Tomorrow at 12:00pm. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks man. 'Ending Credits' TO BE CONCLUDED. Category:Opening Credits Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Endings